Lani's Not So Average Life
by Tay One and Only
Summary: Lani lives a semi-normal life, although her parents are deffinately NOT semi normal. Why? They are the most famous people in Spira, Tidus and Yuna. When They go missing, Lani must lead her siblings through tasks to try and find them, and get their own rep


Reminder: I do not own any of these characters, well, with the exception of the kids, and the game is not owned by me either.  
  
AN: this is my first fanfic for FFX, and more importantly, my first fan fic. It should be updated every week or so, so be patient, kay?  
  
Lani sat at her windowsill, thinking. She was humming a new idea for a song. Her twin sister, Lina, was great at singing, so, Lani made the songs up randomly, and her sister sang them. Lani didn't have time for singing, she was a blitzer, just like her dad.  
  
"You got a new song?" said Lina, as she entered their room. "Almost" she said. "Just need some lyrics". She never got the lyrics by thinking of them, she would just randomly sing them, and say the song was stuck in her head. She doubted that either of her parents believed this story, but most did.  
  
"Hey, Lani, get down here, you'll be late!" said her dad. Her dad, a blitzer extraordinaire, was none other than Sir Tidus. Her mother, Lady Yuna. "Be right down!" Lani yelled. She was on the third story of their massive house, which she loved. Lani got in her blitz outfit quickly, and dashed downstairs.  
  
"It's just team practice, right?" she asked. "Yeah, but there isn't any reason why you shouldn't have your hair back." Said Tidus. Lani sighed, went back upstairs to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. There she was, as always.  
  
Her hair was a brown tinted blonde and feathery, like her fathers, her hair was like her mothers also, as the style came out the same. Her eyes were aqua marine, like her brother's. Her skin, a light tan, a mix between her parents. She wore a black sweat shirt with hood, which had a Zanarkand Abes symbol on the back. Her pants were baggy, and dark blue. Lani quickly put on something to keep her hair back, which was a light purple bandana on her head, identical to her sister's.  
  
Lani ran back downstairs, ready for breakfast. She made herself toast with jam and peanut butter, just like her younger sister, Lolli. (A/N: Lani has 6 brothers and sisters) She ate quickly, and gulped down the oargne juice. She counted the blitz players at the table currently. 'Tidus, me, Lolli, wait a minute, where was Poppy?' she thought.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, Poppy came running down the stairs. "Sorry, I over slept" she said. Poppy and Lolli, unlike herself and lina, were identical twins. They both had ocean blue eyes, gray-brown flippy hair, a middle tan skin, and the exact height. The only way you could tell Lolli and Poppy apart, was when they had their hats on, which were different colors.  
  
'Ok, Lolli has the blue, Poppy the pink, same with their sweat shirts, right?' she thought. All of the sweatshirts for the blitzers in the family were the same, exept each had their name on front, and their own colour. The rest of the outfits were the same.  
  
Lani looked over to Tij, who was eating his cereal muttering something about his crazy sisters. Tij was the oldest in the family by two years, ahead of Lina and Lani. He was 17, and apparently nothing like either of his parents. He always wore black baggy pants, a hooded purple sweatshirt, complete with the Bahamut symbol on the back, and a phanny pack, put to his left hip. His eyes were aqua marine, like Lani's, but his hair was more like his fathers than the hers.  
  
Just then, bo and mo rushed downstairs. They, were ofcourse, the youngest addition to the family. They were both eight and a half years old, and has brownish red hair, just like her father when he was a kid. They grabbed some toast and rushed out the door to play with their dog, Lo. Lani and Lina laughed at the same time at this, although it was rutine.  
  
Lina, although she was Lani's twin, looked nothing like her. She looked like her mother more, and had one green, one blue eyes. Her skin and height however, were the same.  
  
"Ok, I guess we're all set then?" Said Yuna, smiling. This was the O's (bo and mo) first time to a blitz game, and Poppy and Lolli's first real game. "yeah, I guess" Lani said, sitting up "Are the candy people ready to go?" she asked. (the candy people were Lolli and Poppy, mind) "Yus, I am, and.." "I am too" Lolli and Poppy said. Lani walked out the door, and looked at the Os "Hey, O boys, time to go!" she yelled at them. "Coo' Auntie R, Unc Gipp, and Paine will be here any minute!" she said.  
  
Wow, this wasn't bad, now was it? It was the first chapter/intro to my first fan fic! I hope you liked it so far, although boring. Here are some explanations for you who don't know..  
  
Located: Besaid, the 'Summoners Home'  
  
Time: 7:40  
  
Unc Gipp: Gippal (I know, RikkuGippal pairing)  
  
Coo' Auntie R: Rikku  
  
Tidus'/Yuna's age: 37 Pronunciations: Tij- tEj  
  
Lani- law-nE  
  
Lina- lE-nah  
  
Lolli- law-lE  
  
Poppy- Pawp-E  
  
Bo- bO  
  
Mo- mO 


End file.
